Dis-moi
by Agoun
Summary: Piper rêvasse le matin, mais en la voyant rougir, Alex devine sans mal ce qui lui trotte dans la tête. One Shot. Mature.


Dis moi

C'était un de ces matins, où les corps lascivement enlacés se chauffent mutuellement, où les bras fatigués enserrent tendrement. Après une nuit emplie d'ébats, Alex s'était glissée contre moi, derrière moi, et je pouvais sentir sa poitrine voluptueuse contre les omoplates.

Son souffle paisible caressait ma joue, ma nuque, où elle déposait parfois un doux baiser. Ma tête reposait sur l'un de ses bras, tandis que les doigts de l'autre traçaient d'interminables arabesques sur ma peau. Je sentais mon corps vidé de toute l'énergie dépensée pendant la nuit, à gémir, me tendre, me tordre sous ses attouchements, à embrasser, caresser, lécher toute la surface de sa peau d'albâtre.

Saisie par la tendresse du moment, je glissais mes mains dans les siennes et emmêlais nos doigts. Perdue dans le confort moelleux qu'offre la fatigue mêlée de chaleur post-orgasmique, je me serrai plus fort encore contre elle. Mon Alex. Ce qui se traduisit par un léger mouvement de mon postérieur contre son mont de vénus, et telle une piqûre de rappel raviva le désir entre mes cuisses. Néanmoins, le sentiment fut partagée par la belle -pas si somnolente- dans mon dos.

Tout d'abord, sa main, bloquée derrière ma tête, libéra mes doigts de sa poigne délicieuse, et vint caresser mes lèvres. De plus en plus souvent, elle pratiquait cet attouchement sur mes lèvres, et je ne pouvais jamais m'empêcher de sortir une langue mutine, de l'enrouler autour de ses doigts, de les sucer doucement.

Sa respiration devenait plus erratique à chaque coup de langue, et mon excitation grandissait en conséquence. Nous imaginions toutes deux à cet instant, ces mêmes doigts, à l'intérieur de moi, un peu plus bas.

Je pris alors sa main, entre les miennes, pour mieux lécher ses doigts. Je commençais à être familière avec les effets que cela faisait à la belle Alex. Et l'humidité qui régnait entre mes cuisses témoignait qu'elle n'était pas la seule affectée.

Le plus déroutant, dans le fait d'être avec Alex était cette sensualité débordante, ce désir mal contenu qui nous habitait à chaque seconde. Je ne m'étais jamais, avant elle, considérée comme une personne très orientée sur le sexe. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que sa seule présence embrasait mon corps. J'aimais l'idée que nos nuits soient interminables car la plus simple marque de tendresse éveillait mes sens, mon désir ne semblait jamais se tarir, ni sa volonté de me donner du plaisir.

Sa seconde main, alors libérée descendit sur mes seins, dont la pointe durcissait au creux de sa paume. Elle le taquinait sans s'arrêter, alternant les caresses à pleine main, et celles, du bout des doigts sur le téton, le pinçant par moments. Mon souffle semblait devenir fou, elle m'invitait, une fois encore à l'escalade du plaisir, avant la chute, toujours plus vertigineuse, toujours plus intense.

Mon bassin, comme animé d'une existence propre s'agitait contre elle, tandis que ses dents égratignaient la chair délicate de mon cou. Je gémissais.

* * *

Je soufflais doucement sur mon café, pour dissimuler la rougeur de mes joues en me remémorant la nuit passée. Et même aux premières heures du matin, quand Alex m'avait caressée avec toute la douceur nécessaire pour toucher un corps presque trop sollicité pendant la nuit, dieu que j'avais crié. Comme jamais. Au point de ne pouvoir empêcher un « Oh mon dieu » exalté de quitter mes lèvres dans mon brouillard orgasmique. J'en devins plus rouge encore.

Et c'est cet instant précis que choisit Alex pour sortir de son bureau et venir me retrouver. Un léger baiser sur ma joue, et un gloussement délicatement moqueur « Hmm... Enfin fini, me voilà toute à toi... ».

Je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds, et sortis mon nez de ma tasse, pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Ces yeux verts, envoûtants. Le poids de son regard sur ma tenue était presque palpable, c'en devenait enivrant. Ma jupe n'était pourtant pas très courte, mon haut, pas très échancré.

Mais voilà, il existait entre elle et moi, une tension sexuelle presque palpable, une alchimie de tous les instants, un désir bouillonnant et mal contenu, qui se trahissait dans chacun de nos gestes. De la façon qu'elle avait d'effleurer mes épaules, mes bras, de remettre mes cheveux en place, de déposer de doux baisers sur ma joue, un peu trop près des lèvres pour être chastes, un peu trop longs pour être innocents.

Elle prit la cafetière et se servit, à son tour. Et moi, toute échauffée par mes réflexions, je me mordais distraitement la lèvre, hésitant entre céder au désir, et faire le premier pas – idée qui m'effrayait encore un peu-, ou essayer de chasser ces idées de mon esprit, et passer une journée à profiter de la présence de cette femme magnifique, qu'est ma copine.

Passant derrière moi, elle posa sa tasse à coté de la mienne, enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et murmura dans le creux de mon cou, « Que veux tu faire, aujourd'hui ? », avant d'écarter mes longs cheveux, et d'y déposer quelques baisers. Je frissonnai, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

Et mon désir, à moitié éteint par mes hésitations, revint au galop, incitant mon bassin à se mouvoir légèrement. Puis, ses mots parviennent à mon oreille, un peu moqueur, un peu condescendant, mais ravi tout autant « Encore, hein ? Tu étais tellement rouge tout à l'heure, comme une ado prise en train de se caresser, que je me demandais à quoi tu pensais... »

Honteuse d'être si facilement découverte, je baissais la tête. Mais Alex ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, et tout en susurrant « J'adore ça », elle releva mon menton, tournant mon visage de sorte que nos lèvres se touchent. C'était tout à la fois inconfortable, chaotique, très excitant et enivrant.

Puis, elle libèra mes lèvres, pour continuer son petit jeu de murmures, qui était loin de me laisser indifférente. « J'adore l'idée que tu ne puisses penser qu'à moi te faisant l'amour. J'adore l'idée que tu veuilles mes doigts, ma langue pour te combler... Et j'adore entendre tes gémissements... Hhm c'est délicieux. »

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que chaque syllabe chuchotée par cette voix de plus en plus rauque et sensuelle faisait se tendre tout mon corps, et particulièrement entre mes cuisses, où ces contractions étaient exquises, et promesse d'un plaisir à venir, plus grand encore.

Posant mes mains sur le comptoir, je pressais mon corps contre le sien, comme s'il voulait traduire : « Tes attentions m'excitent, alors je m'offre à toi. Prends, tout ! Mais prends, vite...»

Elle déposait d'ardents baisers dans mon cou, et chacun d'entre eux me faisait l'effet d'un choc électrique, redirigé droit sur mon entrejambe. J'avais une conscience aiguë de ses mains possessives qui encerclaient ma taille, du roulement de ses hanches, qui entraînait les miennes dans une danse folle. Ma nuque s'arquait vers l'arrière, lui laissant tout le loisir d'explorer, et de mordre la gorge que je lui offrais.

En réponse à une morsure plus appuyée, un gémissement m'échappa. Mon souffle s'accélérait de manière plus que perceptible, et je sentais ma tête flotter sous l'afflux d'oxygène, l'afflux de sensations agréables, l'afflux de désir aussi.

Mes propres roulements, qui accompagnaient les siens étaient limités par le comptoir, et cette légère restriction de mouvement s'accompagnait d'une certaine notion d'être captive de la bombe sexuelle qui assaillait mon cou. Et j'adorai ça. Elle aussi, j'en étais persuadée.

Ses mains s'invitèrent sous mon t-shirt et je frissonnais de les sentir sur ma peau brûlante. Puis ses lèvres contre mon oreille, sa voix plus rauque que je ne l'eue jamais entendue « Mais ce matin, tu m'as rendue plus heureuse encore, plus avide de te posséder qu'avant... Ce matin, tu criais... Raconte-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il y avait de différent, ce qu'il y avait de plus... »

Ma voix était sévèrement altérée, comme une preuve que mon excitation atteignait des niveaux incroyables. Et je me consumais de honte, aussi. Une part de moi savait que m'entendre allait lui plaire, infiniment, mais pour autant, c'en restait très gênant.

" - Alex, Je... Je sais pas...

\- Il va me falloir plus que ça Pipes, si tu veux continuer... Dis moi !

\- Je... Tu... C'était... Incroyable...

\- Hmm... Encore."

Ses mains remontèrent sous mon t-shirt, se posant sur mes seins, les prenant en main, délicatement, comme un fruit un peu trop mur, prêt à craquer au moindre contact. J'entendais son souffle devenir irrégulier, et j'étais sûre qu'elle jouissait de cette situation, de me dominer de la sorte.

" - C'était excitant, parce que...

\- Dis-moi

\- Tu... Tu étais dans mon dos, et...

\- Dans ton dos, comme maintenant ?

\- Oui, oui, comme main... maintenant."

Mon discours était régulièrement interrompu lorsque qu'elle pinçait le bout de mes seins, certes avec la délicatesse nécessaire mais, cette sensation me rendait folle.

" - Et.. Quand on est... Comme ça... J'ai l'impression... J'ai l'impression que...

\- Que ? Dis-moi

\- Que … J'offre mon corps à tes mains... Que je suis impuissante, offerte."

Elle gémit de manière appréciative. Mon Dieu, heureusement que le plaisir m'embrumait l'esprit parce que, sinon, je mourrai de honte.

"Moi aussi, j'aime cette sensation, que tu m'offres ton corps, pour en faire _ce qu'il me plaît"_

Un nouvelle traction sur mes seins, à peine plus forte pour marquer son propos. Je me cambre, le haut de mon corps suivant mes seins, le bas se pressant plus avidement contre son bassin.

" - Ah... Alex...

\- Mais tu sais que je ne veux que ton plaisir, alors... Dis-moi"

Je sentis une de ses mains descendre le long de ma cuisse, pour remonter sous la jupe. J'avais l'impression que j'allais défaillir avant même qu'elle ne me touche là où j'en avais le plus besoin. Elle mordait mon cou, tellement possessive. Elle allait me rendre folle.

" - Et quand tu m'as caressée comme...

\- Continue. "

Sa main glissait sur l'intérieur de ma cuisse, jusqu'à la lisière du sous-vêtement, qu'elle frôlait, pour affoler plus encore mes sens, avant de repartir plus bas. Ce devrait-être considéré comme de la torture... D'user de ses charmes pour m'extirper des confessions sexuelles... C'était horrible, parce très gênant, et pourtant si bon... Malgré moi, j'en ressentais une certaine excitation.

Je repris, la voix entrecoupée de soupirs exaltés :

" - Tu ne m'avais jamais caressée comme ça, tu avais bloqué une de mes jambes, de manière à ce qu'elles soient écartées.

\- Raconte-moi, comment je t'ai caressée ?

\- Alex, tu le sais aussi bien que moi

\- Oui, mais tout l'intérêt, c'est de te l'entendre dire. Piper, toute sage, et bien élevée, qui me raconte comment elle aime se faire caresser...

\- Alex, je ne suis pas sage, tu le sais !

\- Je sais, mais je veux quand même t'entendre.

\- Tu as écarté mes lèvres avec ton index et ton annulaire, pendant que le majeur faisait de petits mouvements, de haut en bas sur mon...

\- Clitoris, c'est le mot que tu cherches, ma belle.

\- Alex... Vraiment ?

\- …

\- Sur mon clitoris..."

Au fur et à mesure de ma description, sa main s'était glissée sous la dernière barrière de tissu, qui protégeait mon entre-jambe. Et, maintenant, elle était en position, telle que décrite par mes soins. Son doigt, s'agitait, à un rythme calme, mais vif. Haut, bas. Haut, bas.

" - Parle moi des sensations, Pipes.

\- C'est, c'est bon mais... Dans un premier temps, c'est presque trop peu, comme stimulation."

Alex mordillait mon cou, alors que son doigt gardait le rythme. A chaque passage, il relevait le capuchon de mon bouton, et m'envoyait mille sensations délicieuses. Ce contact était presque trop intense, mais tellement bref, que la stimulation laissait un goût de revenez-y. Néanmoins, dans mon bas-ventre commençait à monter le plaisir, semblable une vasque que chaque mouvement de son doigt remplissait d'une goutte.

" - Ahhhh... Hmm... Et, et puis, ensuite, il... Ahhrrive un moment où l'on pense que le prochain passage entraînera l'orgasme, mais... mais non !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que _ce_ passage (elle accentue légèrement la pression, à ce moment là) sera ton orgasme ?

\- Paahhrce que c'est le niveau d'un orgasme habituel..."

Mais le plaisir ne se limitait pas à ce niveau habituel, non ! Il montait encore, toujours et c'était à ce stade que les cris commençaient. Parce que la vague de plaisir qui se préparait était bien trop puissante, elle détruirait tout sur son passage. L'esprit était sur qu'il allait chuter, tomber dans l'inconscient, parce que maintenant chaque passage du doigt m'emmenait dans une réalité parallèle, parce que je n'arrivais même plus à traiter tous les signaux envoyés par mes terminaisons nerveuses.

Et là, ce fut cet instant que choisit la vasque pour éclater, sous la pression de la déferlante. Je savais dans un coin de ma tête que mes cris résonnaient dans l'appartement, mais je ne les entendis pas. Je n'entendais que le sang qui me battait aux oreilles, je ne voyais que cette explosion de couleurs vives derrière mes yeux fermement clos, mes jambes flageolaient. Je n'avais qu'une vague conscience du bras passé autour de mon buste pour me garder contre elle, tandis que les mouvements de son doigt diminuaient.

Petit à petit, néanmoins, les sensations revinrent. Mon cœur battait toujours la chamade, mon souffle était plus erratique qu'il ne l'avais jamais été. Je sentais alors qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de m'embrasser, et de me murmurer de douces paroles, au creux de l'oreille, comme je suis belle, comme elle adore que je lui fasse confiance au point de m'abandonner comme ça, comme elle aime m'entendre crier, comme elle ne peut pas se passer de moi...

Je relevai mes yeux brillants de leur éclat post-orgasmique, vers les siens brouillés de désir et d'affection, et elle m'embrassa tendrement. Mes jambes semblaient avoir récupéré un peu de leur force, alors je me retournai, cachant ma tête dans son cou, inspirant son odeur.

Elle murmura tendrement : « Pipes ? Merci, c'était merveilleux », avant de me guider vers le lit, de nous y allonger, nues comme au premier jour, perdues dans un nouveau cycle d'épuisement, et de désir ardent.


End file.
